


Steam

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Begging, M/M, Minors get out, Not Linked Universe, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously I'm not dealing with Minors, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: Something steamy happens in the showers.Not Linked Universe.
Relationships: BotW Link/HW Link, Link/Link, Linkcest, WildWars
Series: Filthy one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nor ever will be in reference to the fandom for the Linked Universe. The names after all are fairly common throughout the greater Legend of Zelda fandom.

Steam coiled and writhed in the air as hot water fell in a steady stream from the rainwater spout overhead. The water flowed over the textured stone flooring, designed to keep the users from slipping on slick stone without having to invest in a bath mat. The current occupants were thankful for that ingenious idea even as a moan was muffled slightly by the sound of the water ringing on stone.

Two people were against a wall, facing one another and the one with their back to the smooth surface was standing on the toes of his right foot, the other leg hitched up over the right forearm of the taller. Both hands were gripping tightly onto the shoulders in front of him and he struggled to not lose his footing. His head was thrown back against the wall, turning from side to side as he tried to catch his breath as a trio of fingers deftly worked him open carefully.

“Fu _ uuck _ pl- _ please _ I-” his breath caught in his throat as the bundle of nerves was prodded inside him and the breath turned into a shaky moan that had him flexing his bent knee. He bucked his hips, trying to urge the other into finishing faster because he was  _ ready _ .

“What was that sweetheart~?” warm lips murmured against his right ear loud enough to be heard over the water falling behind him.

The fingers inside him slowed their pace and dragged slowly, teasingly against his walls and he  _ knew _ that the other was purposely avoiding his prostate. It was driving him insane, he was ready, and he knew what Warriors wanted from him, but he wanted this just as much as he wanted to be filled. 

A small hitch was in his breath as there was the faintest pressure against the spot just behind his balls that  _ always  _ sent sparks up his spine and he struggled to keep his leg from giving out on him. Another slide of the thumb across it had the mouth against the shell of his ear sliding into a grin as he shuddered a moan free and he rolled his hips again, silently begging for more.

“I told you to answer me with words earlier you know… What do you want from me now?” 

The arm holding Wild’s leg up shifted a little higher and wider, allowing that hand to slide against Wild’s back, the pads of the fingers tracing meaningless patterns. It was only adding to the sensations that were causing warmth to pool in his belly and build up into a tighter coil. Wild bit his lower lip, panting through his nose and he shook his head minutely.

A soft chuckle was against his ear before the taller lowered his head to kiss and nip at the wet column of Wild’s neck. He  _ knew _ that the other would end up winning this game, but Wild wasn’t willing to give in that easily. 

Teeth biting sharply at his Adam's apple, coupled with the three fingers twisting just  _ right _ to drive against his prostate, had both of his eyes snapping open. His mouth dropped open as he arched into the body against his and for a moment he saw stars, but it was short lived and he was panting harshly with a keening whine escaping his lips.

“Please... “

A nose slid up along his neck, just barely touching him before lips were against his jaw. “Please what?”

Wild cracked a little further, his muscles trembling and he dug blunt fingernails into broad shoulders in response as he whimpered again. There was now a brutal assault on his prostate and he could feel his hips stuttering with the rhythm trying to draw them deeper. Another moment of that passed before the fingers slowed to their previously shallow motions, spreading him wider. 

He keened at the loss of pleasure and he turned his face just enough to rest his nose against Warriors’ cheek, swallowing thickly. “P-Please, Wars...  _ Fill me… _ ”

The face against his shifted a little further and warm lips found the corner of his own. “Beg then… Make me fill you _._ _You_ want me to, so make _me_ want to _._ ”

That was the final straw.

“Fuck me,  _ fucking fill me _ . Ple _ ase _ Wars-” Wild’s breath caught again for a moment and when he caught it, he brought one hand up and tangled it into the hair at the back of the others head, tugging insistently on the strands. He met the others eyes and with his chest heaving and his hips still stuttering with each shallow thrust of the fingers inside him, Wild ground out the words that instantly darkened the blue eyes of his lover. “Pin me to this wall and  _ fuck me until I scream. _ ”

Fingers were removed swiftly and his leg was shifted quickly to wrap around strong hips. With only his shoulders remaining against the wall, Wild lifted his other leg up to lock his ankles together for support as one hand guided hard flesh to his hole and with a roll of his hips to match the buck of Warriors’ he was filled swiftly. 

He was only given a moment to catch his breath from the sudden pressure and when he squeezed his legs and dug his heels into the others lower back, he was  _ bucked _ . A high gasp left him and his fingers tightened in soaked hair, tugging as the pace that was set turned brutal. His shoulders and neck slid against stone tile, and he could care less about any budding bruises there because there was a hand suddenly on his cock stroking him loose but quickly.

Each thrust of the hips against his had him trying to rock back against Warriors’ and up into the hand that steadily grew tighter and tighter as each one of his own noises grew in volume. He was practically crying and the coil of heat within him was bubbling rapidly to a point that he knew it would only let him last a bit longer.

He didn’t know how long they moved, but it was a far shorter time than he had been teased.

“W-Wa _ aaaars _ -” He tightened his legs and one more harsh thrust pushed him solidly against the wall with a step forward. The chill of the stone wall against his heated skin, warm hand wrapped tightly around him moving in counterpoint to each thrust, and direct hit of his prostate had him screaming.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as he pulled the other as close to his body as he could, limbs trembling violently as he gasped and whined as each shallow thrust into him continued to work him through the orgasm he released between them. Wild dropped his head forward onto Warriors’ shoulder, panting to catch his breath as much as he could. 

Both hands had slid down to his hips and held him tightly as Warriors’ thrust into him one last time, panting against his ear with a moan of his own name. “F-fuck… Wild…”

Carefully he took a step back from the wall, turned and Wild shifted his legs to get comfortable as Warriors slid down the wall himself. Wild remained settled in the others’ lap and shivered as the hands at his hips shifted and slid up his back to hold him closer. A nudge at his cheek had him blinking his eyes open and Wild tilted his head up to meet the lips asking silently for a kiss. 

It lingered for a moment, staying chaste before they pulled apart, letting their foreheads rest against one another. Warriors broke the silence with amusement in his voice. “We need to clean up again.”

“You’re the one who wanted to have sex in the  _ shower _ .”

“Easy to clean up from.”

“I’m not moving until my legs stop shaking.” Wild warned as he pressed another kiss to the other mouth. “You’ll have to  _ make _ me move.”


End file.
